


深海天使

by jjonaklove



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonaklove/pseuds/jjonaklove
Summary: 本篇为jjonak/ryujehong，斜线前后有意义（即前攻后受）。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为jjonak/ryujehong，斜线前后有意义（即前攻后受）。

啪嗒。

门口的开关被扳动一下，灯被熄灭了。

费力地从大门挪进来，脚尖小心翼翼扫过一个接近半圆的扇形，确保面前没有任何障碍物——哪怕一个细小的纸团造成的颠簸，都可能让他跌倒。

反手将堆放在门口的两三个快递箱抱进来，快递员应该是新换了，交替接岗时曾经还算好心的那个忘了叮嘱新来的，或者干脆就是新来的根本忘记了这回事，并没有费心去记。

或者更倒霉一点，这又是个想恶作剧一把看他跌倒挣扎的烂人——即使他把东西扔门前就走了，根本没可能亲眼看到——和自从那天后他见过的太多人没有区别。

可怜虫。瞎子。怪人。瘸子。

饱含恶意的词如附骨之疽，一点点吞食他心底仅剩的光亮。

还有的人，会用阴阳怪气的腔调，叫他「电竞大明星」。

同样是那些人，抢走了他的猫耳耳机，现在不知道被扔在哪个角落的垃圾堆。

这种日子对于任何人而言，都是无穷无尽的折磨。

对于柳济鸿，只是日复一日，千篇一律的重复。重复太多次，也就变成了麻木。

就像戴在手腕上的电子手环取代了曾经的机械石英表，定点发出忠诚的震动与嗡鸣，提醒着他从上衣内袋掏出一个表层上带盲文的药盒。

除了这个必须的东西，柳济鸿并不愿意让身上出现太多盲人专用物品，不仅提醒着别人——能用眼睛看到的那些人——他是个几乎无法自理的病人，更让他自己觉得，仿佛这样做就是对如今生活的彻底屈服。

屈服于每个深夜无眠时无情嘲弄他的命运。

按期服完药盒里所有药丸，拿起按键手机按「1」，预设好的信息会自动从发件箱里投递出去。收到消息的文基道会把下次的分量拿给他，只站在门口接过药盒，装好，再把满满的塑料盒放进他手心里，全程一言不发。

曾经文基道想试着打探他的近况，被他当面摔上门甚至为此断了三天药后，任劳任怨的无辜友人就学会了缄口不言，只用眼睛去观察需要的一切。

柳济鸿猜，不止他一个人在不间断地获知他的消息。

有没有正常进食，药物作用效果如何，家务料理得如何，需不需要更换目前安排的家政上门服务。还有，心理状况如何。

柳济鸿并没有阻止他的行为，但也并不想从他口中听到那个名字。

自从不辞而别后，过去的一切都再难以面对，被藏进书柜最深处的曾经的奖杯，无限期停播甚至从浏览器主页删除的twitch直播间，再无动静的社交网络，都是切割掉的过去。

还有手机里柯基头像的号码，柳济鸿没来得及在能删除的时候删掉它。

_反正手指不灵光了，删不掉也没办法。_

一开始所有人都方寸大乱，赛季中被半路撂挑子的战队没有找他要违约金，甚至还给他发了点慰问金，让人还算安慰。

等到半年过去，所有人应该都习惯了，习惯Ana God的消失。新的忙内，新的辅助，应该足以历练出来顶替上他的位置。

毕竟这是迟早会到来的一天，如今只是提早了一些，以一种猝不及防的方式。

柳济鸿翻了个身，重新阖上眼，窗帘没有完全拉上，秋天的晚风从窗户缝里吹进来，凉意慢慢浸入发根。

第二天醒来的时候，不出所料有些鼻塞。一直走到楼下的咖啡厅吃早餐时都没有好，声音很好听的老板娘轻声细语关切他，特地塞进他手心一杯热水。

餐厅里没什么人，老板娘平常不会多话，今天意料之外和柳济鸿搭起了话。

「欸，济鸿，能不能帮个忙？」

「嗯？说吧，如果有什么是我还能帮得上的话，肯定没问题。」

老板娘带着个十几岁的女儿，没听说过孩子的爸爸，平常总是很关照这个比她小一半多年纪的「小伙子」。即使自己可能根本帮不上忙，说了也只是白说，柳济鸿也不想一口回绝，让她失望。

但是一向爽利的女人难得支支吾吾，像是不知道该怎么开口。

「诶……就是……那个……我的侄子吧，去参加了个护工组织，不不，不是护工。按他们的说法算是公益组织吧？但是……有点……有点特殊……」

接下来的话似乎难以启齿，老板娘半天没有吭声，只剩下粗重的鼻息证明她仍好端端待在收银台后面，没有急火攻心晕厥过去。

「呃……是什么？和我这种情况的有关的吗？」

总要有个人先打破凝滞的空气，反正自己看不见，即使有人露出不自在的表情，自己也不会知道。

柳济鸿很自然地开了口。

「对……唔，你听说过『手天使』吗？」

老板娘决定慢慢地，一点一滴掰碎了解释，能拖多久拖多久，不等到说出那些直白的词对方就自己懂了是最好。

意料之中的皱起眉头。

「就是，为不方便的人提供服务……呃……解决生理问题然后我侄子一直没有被申请的人选择一连好几个人都拒绝了让他服务所以他特别挫败最近有点不太好所以我想问问你能不能让他给你试试放心好了他们服务不收费如果你嫌流程太长让他私下和你联系也可以只要不告诉组织就好。」

几乎像是害怕柳济鸿听清她的话，老板娘一口气不打哽报出了一长串。

于是对面的男人再次皱起了眉，这次连眉头都深深蹙在了一起。

心下微凉的女人无意识向右侧望了一眼，心里琢磨着是不是该以退为进，不要太过急切。

被请求的人再次先开了口。

说出的却不是预想中拒绝的话。

「唔……所以其实如果私下提供服务被组织知道了，反而会被清出去吧？这不是得不偿失吗？不然我还是按流程试试好了，只要通过让他来就可以了是吗？」

男人的声音不大，和过往咋咋呼呼的爽朗模样截然不同，那个鲜活的人仿佛只是一层薄薄的皮，在某个节点被蜕去后留下眼前这个连面部表情都没怎么动容的人。

即使这种听起来有点尴尬到诡异的要求，都只是像有人问他下午吃什么，激不起什么涟漪。

老板娘仔细观察他的面色，确认真的没有勉强，悄悄松了口气。

「我侄子……他的情况比较特殊，不能说话，但是听力没问题，所以平时会用文字转语音软件来和你交流。其实这也是他之前一直被拒绝的原因，即使都是……呃……也觉得他太麻烦了。」

柳济鸿看不到，但能感觉出来面前这个温柔的女人脸上带着忧心和歉意。

为了让她好过一点，或者也许是为了让自己好过一点，不去想可能要面对的事——虽然目前来说根本还搞不清楚是哪种程度的事——柳济鸿尽量挑了点无关紧要的来说。

「所以，前期会有审核和沟通的流程吗？会有多久？」

呼——

女人的呼气声清晰可闻。

柳济鸿听觉一如既往灵敏，判定方位的能力也没有出问题，敏锐捕捉到她走近了些。过了几秒，瓷杯底沿磕在木桌上的声音轻轻一响，随后压低到喑哑的柔和声线响起来。

「对不起，我刚刚真的不知道该怎么说，也很怕你会不答应，所以有些草率了。

「『手天使』从申请到面谈到最后正式服务，差不多需要两到三个月。申请后需要排队，之后会派访谈义工和你聊天，一般是聊……观念啊经验啊，喜欢什么担心什么那些……」

老板娘说起一些词时还是有些艰涩，比起之前仍好了很多。

「这是为了避免申请者一时冲动，过后后悔，要提前让他心理上没有负担，接受这件事。后面具体的你可以问我侄子，毕竟介绍这些本来就该是他的工作。之前他是服务义工，因为一直被拒绝，只好做行政义工，偶尔客串下访谈义工。」

「那么我可以从头到尾都指定他来做吗？」

柳济鸿一直很安静地听，直到坐在长桌对面的女人闭上嘴，低头小口啜饮了一口散发抹茶香气的拿铁。

「唔……过去没有这样的例子，但是如果你坚持要求的话，他们应该会考虑的。」

像是意识到这个总是安安静静不怎么出声的男人是在为那个根本素未谋面的「老板娘侄子」考虑，女人感激地补充了几句。

「你放心，『手天使』不收取费用，毕竟收费会带来法律纠纷问题。但是如果你不介意，他表示他愿意帮忙做做家务。我知道你有特定的家务服务安排，如果你需要的话……」

下意识摩梭着瓷杯杯壁的男人微微一笑，没有接话。

直到两人杯中的热饮都被喝完，只剩下余温袅袅，柳济鸿从上衣口袋里掏出手机，直接推到了老板娘面前。

「那就麻烦您了。」


	2. Chapter 2

柳济鸿本来以为那时是老板娘帮忙填好的申请表，直到那个小孩第一次找上门，才知道这不是第一次见面——对于他而言不是，对于柳济鸿，哪次都没差。

对方手里的手机传来人工拼凑出的机械发音，比谷歌的棒读强一点，但也强不到哪里去。

「你确认在家中进行，并且不需要布置房间吗？」

「阿西……算了。对，什么香氛蜡烛啥的都不要，再说了对我也没用吧，就和往常一样就好。再说了你小子不用多干些有的没的，难道不该开心吗？」

习惯性说出口才意识到对方在咖啡厅老板娘口中只是个矮个子少年，柳济鸿把骂骂咧咧的话都吞了回去。

_真的是高中生吗？到底有没有成年啊这个头……_

「你是同性恋吗？」

狗崽子的问题越来越不客气了。

刚开始两个人还拘束地互相用敬语打了招呼，互相自我介绍。

柳济鸿的底大概早就被对方知道得一清二楚了，对于这个拜托自己帮忙的小鬼，偏偏柳济鸿只知道「俊英」这个名字，连他姓什么都不知道。

等过了二十分钟，不客气的崽子喝光了柳济鸿客气提供给他的苏打水—— _那可是冰箱里最后一罐啊臭小子_ ——开始一口一个「济鸿哥」，不请自来絮叨那些必知事项。

柳济鸿第一次听到那三个字差点弹起来，即使他根本做不到这个动作。

费了一番努力，才让自己平心静气，不要对这个分明非常正常的称呼，表现出什么不合时宜的在意。

「非要确认这个吗？那你就当我是吧，反正也没差不是吗，我也不会换个大波辣妹来给你砸场子ㅋㅋㅋ ㅋㅋ……」

在脑海中草拟出一个拘束的矮个子青春期男孩，再给他戴上金色蛋卷假发，穿上一条裙子，成了柳济鸿最新恶趣味来源。

对方好像福至心灵意识到了这一点。

难听的机械音久久没有再次响起来。

_不会被我气到了吧小崽子……_

柳济鸿没来由地心虚。

到最后两个人也没有说清楚，到底这一项的答案是什么。按理说非填不可，但柳济鸿并没有问他到底写了什么上去，对方更没有说。

「接下来的问题可能……」

「算了。」

虽然跳过了那个令人莫名尴尬的问题，接下来的听起来也并不在什么令人愉快的领域，连毫无起伏的机械音都似乎能听出背后发声者的犹疑。

柳济鸿贴心地没有去刨根问底，那些到底是什么，在没有被问出口的情况下，对方又究竟要如何解决，从哪里找到答案。

模模糊糊的预感告诉他，大概会是一些对自己的身体状况与病因详尽剖析记录的冒犯问题，而眼下气氛太好，年轻的男孩子本能地不愿意开口，宁可过后去询问除本人外显然同样了解的老板娘，也不是什么难以猜到的事。

事实和柳济鸿的猜测没有多少出入，证据是一段时间的沉默和手指上的汗渍在屏幕上多次接触又脱离后微弱的声响，在那之后并没有机械音响起，说明对方并非在软件里输入。

不是在便签上记下这些要在过后调查的细节，就是直接在栏目里瞎填了。

反正也要整理确认后才提交，希望这小子不要一个手滑把错误的交上去了，如果要重新等三个月柳济鸿不保证自己不会打爆他的头——即使在这种身体状况下也一样。

「啊……所以说，就这样了吗？」

长久的寂静无声已经几乎要让方才的热度渐渐冷却下去，直到凝固成冰。

出于自己都不清楚的慌乱，为了打破薄薄的冰层，柳济鸿挠了挠后脑勺，装模作样到处看了看，再放出这句看似漫不经心的话。

「对不起，刚刚在记笔记。」

_Bingo！_

「你想在家还是其他地方，比如情人旅馆？」

机械音结束后的呼吸声似乎离得近了些，柳济鸿下意识屏住了呼吸，试图分辨对方的意图。

_如果敢在这时候突然凑过来做什么一定打得他满地找牙。_

完全忘记了对方是个高中生的事，也忘记了自己一贯不愿承认的脆弱。

但是对方似乎只是为了起身把喝空了的玻璃瓶放回茶几上，厚玻璃底在木头上磕出细微的声响，裤子过多的布料堆叠在一起哗啦作响。

_现在的年轻人到底是哪种潮流啊……不怕走路跌个狗啃屎吗？_

完全忽略了刚刚的问题，或者干脆就是故意的，柳济鸿胡思乱想神游天际，就是不肯想该想的答案。

好在即使是个初出茅庐的菜鸟，该有的耐心似乎也应有尽有。

对面的呼吸声轻缓悠长，毫不紊乱，一如静静等待的人本身。

「那……一般接受你们服务的人，是在家的多还是在……」

柳济鸿说着说着话音就小了下去，话尾几个词被含混吞回了喉咙里。

_其实并不是没去过那些地方……_

几个画面下意识从脑海里闪过，再慌乱地赶紧删去，不敢去回想。

好在表情上应该看不出什么端倪。

年轻的男孩子似乎顿了一下才理解这是需要自己推荐的意思，尽管这种方面的推荐听起来要多诡异有多诡异。

「一般受助者和家人同住，没有独立空间，不太方便，我们会帮忙找到合适的旅馆。我个人推荐你在家进行，一方面比较熟悉，容易放松身心更好地接受，另一方面比较方便，如果……」

「如果需要的话，我可以帮你洗澡。」

柳济鸿听到沙发上不安的扭动造成的布料摩擦声响。

「什……什么啊……小子……」

说不清是好笑还是有一丁点生气，柳济鸿失笑摇摇头，故意板起脸。

「我说，我还没有到自己洗澡都不行的地步好吗？你以为平时是谁帮我洗的啊？仙女教母吗？」

对面的声响全没了。

可怜的男孩好像因为自己的恐吓又恢复到了刚进门时僵硬的状态，手足无措地抓住肥大的裤管，不敢吭气。

想象中的那个小个子混蛋抓着自己摘下来的金色蛋卷假发，下垂的眼角无辜控诉作为一个被帮助者，柳济鸿有多么无理取闹。

明知道是自己的想象，这种可能正在上演的画面——除了没有穿裙子也没有蛋卷假发——还是让恶劣的年长者一阵胸闷。

试图开口挽救刚刚被自己破坏的美好午后，却被混蛋小子捷足先登了。

「帮你洗澡是我愿意的……如果你愿意的话，做饭洗碗，洗衣服晒衣服，扫地拖地也可以。如果觉得难吃，至少可以帮忙买点健康的外卖也好。你能帮忙我真的很感激，所以做什么都可以。」

被这番过于软糯顺从的话鼓噪得几乎脱出胸腔的恶魔，诱惑着柳济鸿几乎要恃宠而骄，把类似「那么洗澡的时候给我口也可以吗？」之类真的太过恶劣的话，就这么不管不顾说出口了。

曾经自律时光残余的最后理智绷紧了两片嘴唇，最后柳济鸿也只是看似随意扯开了话题。

「你们组织人人都这样还不倒贴钱啊！」


End file.
